122813-kate-sami
09:46 -- arcaneArtisan AA began pestering abyssalArrow AA at 21:46 -- 09:46 AA: Hey Katie. How's it going? 09:46 AA: Interesting. 09:46 AA: Interesting how? 09:46 AA: I am talking to Seriad. 09:46 AA: Oh. 09:47 AA: She is... a Character. 09:47 AA: I don't think I know Seriad. 09:47 AA: She's one of the trolls? 09:48 AA: Yes. 09:48 AA: Kikate's... ex. 09:48 AA: Oh. 09:48 AA: Is it as awkward as that thing with Tlaloc and me? 09:51 AA: Um... Yes, 09:51 AA: She is repressing her feelings quite obviously. 09:52 AA: That sucks. I felt so bad for Tlaloc seeing him like that, but I was angry at him too for getting so close to Beau while I was right there. 09:52 AA: I don't think I handled it well. 09:53 AA: All these relationships are becoming problematic. 09:53 AA: Maybe. How ARE things going with you and Kikate? 09:54 AA: Well, we are fine aside from the issue of distance. 09:55 AA: That's good. I'll bet the distance thing sucks though. 09:55 AA: And a revalation that we might have to... change our plans with The Trade. 09:56 AA: Oh....is this about what Giant Naked Guy said? 09:56 AA: That and other things. 09:56 AA: I see. Well that sucks. 09:57 AA: Have you thought about asking Libby to help you guys get together sometimes? She'd probably be sympathetic to your situation, all things considered! 09:57 AA: Libby is too busy now, and besides, I was messaged by the other time player. 09:57 AA: From the future. 09:57 AA: Oh wow. Time players can do that? 09:57 AA: Apparently. 09:58 AA: I think I might've met her once, on Derse....I didn't get to know her very well though. 09:59 AA: I figured next time I went to Derse we could all get to know each other better, but I guess that's probably not going to happen now... 09:59 AA: We were there together. 09:59 AA: What did she say? 09:59 AA: She said I'm needed on her team. 09:59 AA: Oh no! Are they in trouble? 09:59 AA: Not doing so will spell the end of our timeline. 09:59 AA: That sounds pretty bad. 10:00 AA: Yes. 10:00 AA: As such, as soon as The Trade occurs, I'll need to be send over. 10:00 AA: Kikate will take my place. 10:00 AA: I see. 10:00 AA: I don't really want you to go, Katie. But I guess this is serious enough that we'll just have to deal with it. 10:01 AA: I don't think it will be forever. 10:01 AA: It better not be! 10:01 AA: I have a strong feeling getting around will become easier as we progress. 10:02 AA: That'd be nice. Maybe once we open these gates Libby was talking about so long ago when we started... 10:03 AA: I'm not sure. 10:04 AA: I just hope we can help Libby before something bad happens. 10:05 AA: Is something bad happening to Libby? Balish has been extra strength paranoid about it too... 10:05 AA: ...and I can tell she's really lonely out there all alone. 10:06 AA: She's in grave danger. 10:06 AA: Jack is after her now. 10:07 AA: Jack's after EVERYONE now. But I thought Jack couldn't get to her or something? 10:07 AA: She seemed to think he knows how to get to her. 10:07 AA: Wow....that really IS horrible news. 10:08 AA: Is there anything we can do to help?! 10:09 AA: The first and most important link is fixing this planet. 10:10 AA: Right. Which means getting that wooden cog dealie, taking it to Glissa's planet, and....I guess she has to come here somehow maybe? 10:10 AA: Because we need her gear, right? 10:10 AA: Yes. 10:10 AA: We'll work it all out soon enough. 10:10 AA: Okay. I hope so. 10:11 AA: Jack is bad news. I mean I know this isn't news to anyone except maybe Null, but he seems to be beating us over the head with it lately. 10:12 AA: Yes... 10:13 AA: I need to get ready for when we proceed. 10:13 AA: You should too. 10:13 AA: I'll talk to you later, Sami. 10:11 AA: Okay. Bye Katie. 10:13 -- abyssalArrow AA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 22:13 --